


I have found him and I will not let him go

by Missmaddiej



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Breakfast, Consul Alec Lightwood, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Magnus and Alec have their first Valentine's Day since they got married





	I have found him and I will not let him go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charcoalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalie/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day everyone, but especially to my girlfriend, and happy 2 months

Alec woke up to Magnus staring back at him.  
“Morning,” he mumbled, still half asleep  
“Morning to you too, Alexander,” Magnus replied, more alert  
“How long have you been up?” Alec asked he knew it hadn't been long since Magnus was still in bed and hadn’t done his makeup.  
“Not too long, I was going to get up and make breakfast, but you looked so cute that I couldn’t leave,” Magnus explained, reaching out and touching Alec’s nose.  
“You were going to make breakfast?” Alec asked, surprised “You don’t cook,”  
“I cook for you twice a year Alec, take a guess,” replied Magnus  
Magnus only cooked for him on Valentine’s Day and their anniversary, but they had just gotten married four months ago, so that meant “It’s Valentine’s Day,” Alec said as he came to the realization. Their first Valentine’s Day since they got married. “I forgot Magnus I’m so sorry,” Alec started “I’ve been so busy with work it slipped my mind,” he explained  
“I understand, it’s fine, you’re the Consul now, you’re doing great things, it’s alright if you forget stuff occasionally,” Magnus replied reassuring his husband, kissing him on the forehead.  
“You are the absolute best,” Alec said smiling as he leaned over to kiss Magnus on the lips  
“So are you Mr. Lightwood–Bane,” Magnus said grinning “As much as I would love to stay in bed with you, I’m sure Max has told his brother about my famous heart-shaped pancakes so,” Magnus explained, pushing himself out of bed. He went to his vanity and applied his makeup, going heavy on the reds for the occasion.  
Alec sat up on the bed, admiring his husband. Husband, he and Magnus were finally married, and Alec couldn’t be happier. Magnus turned around, showing off his outfit to Alec. “You look great,” Alec replied smiling. “Help me up,” Alec said reaching up towards Magnus. They headed to the kitchen together to work on breakfast.  
While Magnus got the pancakes started, Alec cut up strawberries to go on top. Afterwards, Magnus summoned lemonade, and Alec woke up the boys. The four of them ate breakfast together, Magnus and Alec grossing out their kids by kissing. After breakfast, Lily showed up offering to watch the kids for the day. Magnus and Alec agreed, wanting to spend the day by themselves. Alec called Diego to let him know that he wouldn’t be in that day. Diego reassured him, they’d be fine and told Alec to enjoy himself. With their kids and jobs taken care of, Magnus and Alec cuddled up on the couch together, watching romcoms and enjoying each other’s company.  
“Hi,” Alec said softly, smiling at Magnus  
“Hi to you too,” Magnus replied smiling back, god he loved his man  
“I’m so happy that we’re married,” Alec said, the smile evident in his voice  
“So am I,” Magnus replied leaning in to kiss his husband  
“I - I know I don’t say it often, things like this don’t come easily to me the way they do with you, but I love you, Magnus. And I’m so happy that we’re married. That you choose me. I’m so happy that we have our family together. And that we’ve built this life. I love you, so much, Magnus Lightwood–Bane,” Alec declared, blushing the whole time.  
Magnus grinned, he loved this side of Alec that only he saw. He loved how for someone who didn’t express his feelings often when he did it was always beautiful. “I love you too Alexander and thank you for choosing me as well. Angel, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I’ve never wanted a family before until Max came into our lives, I’ve never considered getting married until you brought it up. You have changed my life for the better and not only my life, but the world. I love you Alexander Lightwood–Bane,”  
Alec pulled his husband into a bruising kiss, pressing all the love and passion he felt for this man into it. “I love you,” he mumbled against Magnus’ lips, pushing him down on the couch. Soon after they moved to their room.  
Alec laid on the bed, his husband in his arms fast asleep. He thought back to that day, only four months beforehand, that felt so close yet so far away all at the same time. He thought back to the question he was asked. Hast thou found the one thy soul loves “I have found him, and I will not let him go,” he murmured, staring at his husband. He brushed a kiss on his forehead, whispering the words “I love you,” before falling asleep as well

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)  
> Also follow my TEC account [The Lightwood-Bane Chronicles](https://thelightwood-banechronicles.tumblr.com)


End file.
